


Always You

by KyraEllis



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 11:13:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20226913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyraEllis/pseuds/KyraEllis
Summary: Tony shows some love for the woman of his dreams -- and what he loves is going down on her.





	Always You

"Tony!" Pepper giggled. "What's with your energy tonight? You're so...randy."

"Randy? What is this, my grandfather's house? Come on woman, you can come up with a better adjective than that." He nuzzled his face into the crook of Pepper's neck, making her laugh harder and squirm within the folds of his arms. She sat on his lap, the both of them watching a magnificent sunset from the top floor of the Stark Industries tower. The sky was a flaming shade of orange-red, with trails of purple beginning to show at the horizon.

It was a beautiful evening for what he had in mind, which was giving Pepper a beautiful experience all of her own...

"Fine, how about frisky? Is that young enough for you?" She grinned, and then stopped when she noticed the way he was looking at her. "Tony? Tony? What's on your mind? I know your thinking face. Don't tell me you're about to go back downstairs and start working. I've waited--"

He thanked his Iron Man muscles for the way he was able to smoothly whirl Pepper around so they switched places--she now sitting on the plush ottoman, and he on the ground, kneeling. "I have been thinking honey, but I'm going to bet it's not about what you thought."

With these words he lifted himself up to eye level and enveloped her in one of his sweetest kisses, gentle as she had taught him she liked. His arms circled around to caress her back, smoothing and searching, while he probed her mouth with his own. She sighed and pulled back for a moment.

"This is a bit better than where I thought your mind was tonight."

"Don't think you know everything about me honey. We haven't even gotten started yet." Her eyes grew wide, as he suddenly tipped her backward on the piece of furniture, so she lay flat and he was in the perfect position to...

"Tony! What are you up to? Tony!" But she was smiling as he crept his hands over the button and zipper of her jeans, unfastening them quickly and pulling them down to the floor. She sat up slightly, leaning on her elbows. "Don't think this is going to get me off your back about almost getting that poor Peter kid killed last week. You should never have taken him to--"

He groaned. "Woman, can you let me please you for one minute?"

She gave him a look, then seemed to decide that his current plans were in her best interest. "Fine." She lay back down.

"Thank you your highness." The last two words he muttered under his breath, and she seemed not to catch them. He nuzzled his way up her leg to her thigh and then to the heat covered by her purple silk panties. He noticed wryly that she didn't have anything to say now that he'd gotten close to her most intimate parts. He covered her with his mouth, teasing her, and delighting in the quick intake of breath he heard.

"That's what I thought," he muttered softly into her. Then Tony pulled her underwear down to join her jeans and brought his face back to her now-exposed privates. He took his time rooting around, parting her, licking a little here and a little there. Then he settled in, tongue working her folds with vigor. She sighed more deeply, and Tony noticed hitches in the way her chest rose and fell.

"I love the way you taste," he told her, as he paused to insert two fingers into her wetness. "You're so damn delicious." He caught himself actually licking his lips. Pepper didn't see him, since she had her eyes closed, moaning under his ministrations. He spent some extra close and personal time around her nub, circling in a pattern that seemed to drive her wild, her hands pushing and pulling at his head, as she seemed to alternately try to get away from the intense sensation and pull him deeper.

"Tony," she breathed, and it was the sexiest thing he'd ever heard. He touched her spot directly. "Tony, I'm so in love with you." And he knew it wasn't just what he was doing to her that made her say that. He fondled her thighs with his hands and lifted her slightly to reach her ass, squeezing and kneading. She was writhing at this point, starting to make sounds that were closer to crying noises than gasps, but clearly still of pleasure. He knew her so well after just these past few years.

He guided his fingers in and out of her cleft as he simultaneously increased the tempo of his tongue strokes. "Tony!" she called, louder this time, and he could tell she was close. He rode the crescendo with her, matching the rhythm of her bucking hips and the tempo of her breaths and cries. Her head lolled from side to side.

And then she was over the edge, exhaling one last, long moan and squeezing his shoulders in a vise-like grip for several seconds as her legs clamped around him and he drew the full arc of her orgasm from her body. Pepper shivered in waves.

Slowly, the tension drained from her body, and she came to a full rest back against the ottoman again, sheer satisfaction blooming over her. He rose and climbed up to give her a kiss, give her a taste of herself. She seemed to like her own juices, accepting his lips greedily with her own.

She pulled back for a moment and looked him in the eyes, shaking her head. "I guess I should ask you what's on your mind more often," she laughed, and there it was--pure beauty, painted all across her face.


End file.
